


In which bats and horse sooth wolf's nightmare

by Sunako_Akuma



Series: A wolf, 2 bats, a horse and those who meet them [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Roach is the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21918556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunako_Akuma/pseuds/Sunako_Akuma
Summary: Geralt deals with nightmares and Regis is going to help his friend whether his friend wants it or not and doesn’t recognize him. And Dettlaff grows somewhat closer with his companions.
Relationships: Dettlaff van der Eretein & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Dettlaff van der Eretein & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy, Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Series: A wolf, 2 bats, a horse and those who meet them [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517891
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	In which bats and horse sooth wolf's nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> This is acutally part 3, but part 2 wasn't... coming along.

Geralt was thrashing. Stated rather obviously while Regis was … not really flying - more like falling actually - though the air, flung away on accident when his friend started trashing. When he landed rather roughly on the ground a rush of shame froze him momentarily. He was a somewhat ‘natural’, overgrown bat, as Geralt had once put it, and now that he was an actual bat and that was border lining to pathetic, the landing was worse. Something fledglings have managed by far better under worse circumstances. He truthfully hoped that other than Dettlaff no other vampire would ever find out about this…

A pained whine shook him out of his mind. Geralt. His friend was still thrashing, throwing his head and limbs around rather wildly. Nightmares. Regis knew Geralt had them and due to mutations and likely something else, they only really appeared when he felt safe enough to actually sleep. The bat-sized vampire heard the soft clicking of hooves on the lightly stony ground and looked up to see Roach standing over him with Dettlaff wide awake, starring at Geralt unsure of what he could do or if he should do something. Roach snorted softly and Regis understood what she wanted him to do, when she lowered her head down far enough for him to jump on. Regis did was he asked and clung to her mane, letting her carry him to Geralt.

Regis watched with utter fascination when Roach, clearly practiced, stepped over Geralt’s feet, weary of his limbs, and pressed her head to his chest, effectively and immediately stopping a large amount of his movements. Roach knew what she was doing and had clearly done this before. The knowledge that a horse knew how to deal with Geralt’s nightmares better that Yennefer had – at least from what Regis gathered- hurt. That a simple animal, no matter how degrading that was to Roach, could help him better than a trained sorceress. Suddenly it all made sense, Geralt’s well-hidden reactions to certain movements and how he always ended up drifting back to his horse. Post-Traumatic-Stress-Disorder, or more commonly known as PTSD.

Geralt being somewhere between 80 and 90, it didn’t surprize Regis that his friend suffered from it. He had seen too much death and blood in his long life and left with too much loss that directly affected him. The realization came as grounding as Geralt’s shoulder when he fell off Roach’s mane. It hurt that his friend was suffering from something Regis would have helped him with. It hurt having to realize that Geralt likely never knew he could get help or understood that what he was going through wasn’t normal. It numbed Regis and he crawled towards Geralt’s neck, absolutely graceless as he curled around the witchers throat, hindering Geralt’s ability to throw his head around was an added blessing. With one ear pressed against the witcher’s carotid artery, listening to his erratic heartbeat, while the other listened for threats.

A soft thud reminded him of Dettlaff’s presence as said bat/vampire had either fallen, something Regis highly doubted, or jumped off Roach, which was more reasonable, crawled with the effortless grace of a vampire over towards him. Regis had no clue what the other vampire was doing, especially once he moved over Regis, onto Geralt’s face. Blinking the older vampire tried to understand what Dettlaff was doing, when said bat laid himself over Geralt’s eyes and stopped moving as did Geralt. It clicked once the witcher’s heartbeat started to calm and Regis finally relaxed. He closed his eyes and let Geralt’s heartbeat lull him into a light rest. At some point of the night he left Roach move, but what and how exactly was lost to him.

When Geralt woke up the noticed a few things amiss. Something with familiar weight was laying on his chest and stomach, unfamiliar weight around his throat and over his eyes caused him to frown. From that familiar weight he knew what the first ‘something’ was, but not the other two. He gently pried off what was over his eyes that answered with a very displeased citter but nothing more. When his vision cleared, after a second he was surprised to see ‘Black Bat’, which likely meant what was around this throat was ‘Dark Grey Bat’. Slowly the remains of his nightmare crept up on him through the haze of sleep. The sacking of Kear Morhen, Yen on the ground bleeding, Ciri dead alongside his hanse, Regis… A shudder ripped through him, casing Roach to huff and ‘Dark Grey Bat’ to grumble, but neither moved. Then one by one, first Roach, then ‘Dark Grey Bat’ and ‘Black Bat’ had appeared and stayed, pulled him away, brought him peace. Gently he placed ‘Back Bat’ on his chest, between ‘Dark Grey Bat’ and Roach’s head and carefully ran his fingers though the fine fur. For a 30cm bat his presence felt much larger, by far to be true. ‘Black Bat’ begun to purr, a strange, but welcomed sound. With his other hand he petted ‘Dark Grey Bat’, who also started to purr. Roach had drifted back into deep sleep, her breathing deep and steady. Starring at the sky, where night was finally giving into day, Geralt felt so much closer to the three of them. He felt safe. Truly safe. A feeling he hadn’t felt in that intensity since he started walking the path. An unfamiliar warmth passed though him, a warmth he thoroughly enjoyed.

.

.

.

He really needed better names for his bats. They definitely deserved better than ‘Dark Grey Bat’ and ‘Black Bat’.

**Author's Note:**

> Horses acutally lay down to get REM sleep, or if they want to. Just a random piece of information.
> 
> Any mistakes are mine as I have no beta and not going to get one anytime soon. As always I try to find as many mistakes as possible but one pair of eyes does not see everything. I do spend a lot of time on trying to find mistakes. If you find some, feel free to mention them if you want.


End file.
